The Archangel's Daughter
by TooManyFandom12
Summary: What if your dad didn't know you existed and you couldn't be like any other kid in the world because you were half archangel and half human. Well then you would be in Sabriels boat. Her father who she calls mommy is None other than Sam Winchester. Oh her other father that doesn't know she exsists yea that's Gabriel the archangel or trickster which ever you prefer.
1. Chapter 1

The moon peaked out from behind evergreen trees and the streak of clouds that dusted the sky. The moon was actually full that night and everything was normal. It was warm, with a nice cool breeze out that night. The air was summer-scented, and the stars were plentiful. A streak of blonde dashed through the forest, quicker than any normal human could and any animal.

A young boy had his eyes on the creature in disbelief and wonder. "What the...what the heck was that?" He muttered. He drew closer towards the forest clearing seeing the 'creature'. It was a girl. A girl maybe about his age. She looked at him and gasped. No one was allowed to see her, at least that's what mommy had told her. She backed away nervously, hoping he wasn't a hunter. "It's okay-" He said "I'm not going to hurt you- What's your name" She interrupted him "So you aren't a hunter?" She asked "No...what's that" "Nothing- My name is Sabriel.." The boy cocked his head. "Sabriel? That's a funny name."

She looked hurt by that comment "It's the combination of my parent's names, it's not weird... Sam and Gabriel" She said. He gasped "Sam Winchester..?" He asked. "Yes..?" The boy turned away from her and ran. She looked uberly confused.

She sighed. Her mother was probably wondering where she was. Daddy wasn't allowed to know about her. She didn't know why but, that's what mommy said. Mommy says a lot of things to her that she doesn't understand. She dashed through the forest once more until she ran into someone . She slowly looked up at the figure which appeared to be a man. "Oh my- I'm sorry mister!" She said quickly on the verge of tears. "No No sweetie I'm sorry- Hey shouldn't you be at home with your parents..? It's dark out here.." She nodded. "I was heading home to my mommy but, then I ran into you.." She said her lip quivering. "Well run along.." He pushed her along and she ran like a normal kid to mask the fact that she was an archangel. She walked through the door only to be embraced by Sam. "Mommy!" She squealed. Dean snickered and smiled at them. She ran to hug him too.

When Sabriel laid in bed that night she thought about that man and his golden eyes, how they seemed to glitter. Right then she swore to herself to find him again.

Little did she know, that man was her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam let himself sleep past 12 because he figured Dean would care for Sabriel for him. Sabriel was the biggest secret Sam had ever kept from a person, before the demon blood lie to Dean. Their daughter She looked a lot like Sam accept for the hair. The hair was the golden blonde that Gabriel had.

Sam trudged downstairs to find Dean and Sabe giggling and laughing. They were eating in the dining area at the table. Sam walked behind her and stroked hair back from her forehead and smiled down at her. She looked up at him and grinned. "Good morning mama." She said happily. "Uncle Dean made enough for you to eat too" She pointed at the eggs and bacon on her plate. "Where's your orange juice? What did I tell you, you need Vitamin-C babe" Sam said sternly. She whined and went to pour some. She sat back down and drank some. Sam filled his plate plentiful of the food and sat with Dean and Sabriel.

" So my darling girl, how did you sleep. What dreams did you have?" Sam asked her curious to hear. She gasped and started. "I met a man last night by accident. I ran into him. He had the most beautiful eyes. I had a dream that he was special. That he would save the world, mama it was weird!". Sam raised an eyebrow "Is that so... What color were his eyes." He asked suspiciously "Golden..Like mine accept...much more beautiful." Sam heard that and gulped. "Oh...Was he tall, short..?" "He was short but taller than me of course!" Sam realized then that she may have been talking about Gabriel. He jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs. "Sam!" Dean exclaimed. "Mama!"

"Fuucck!" Sam grunted. "No no no! He wasn't supposed to know about her at all he wasn't even supposed to see her even if he didn't know who she was...Sam maybe it wasn't even him.." He reassured himself. He sighed. Dean took it upon himself to barge in. He slammed the door behind him and ran to Sam whom looked like he could pass out.

"What is it..." Dean asked carefully. "I think she ran into Gabriel last night...I realize they don't know that Gabriel is her father but-" Sam rambled on. Dean stopped him and kinda rubbed his arm softly to try to keep Sam calm. "It's okay..if the odds that they did meet last night and aren't aware of who they are, did actually happen, we just have to keep it from happening again.." He said to Sam. He nodded slowly and a bit unsure of how it would work. Sabriel had Gabe's irritable trait of being a little too curious of things. "I promise you, Sam we can do this and keep her a secret. We all know that if Gabriel knew he would be angry but, he would also gloat about it and the angels and demons would be on our ass for that kid considering she's an archangel, and they figure that every child an archangel has is theirs to use for their powers and they are very wrong because it's not in their rights to take her from you because that 5"8' little bitch can't keep his mouth fucking shut" Dean ranted

Sam blinked. He'd zoned out. "Uh yeah yeah.." He said agreeing to what ever Dean had just said. "Now come on you need to eat to stay healthy.." Dean said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had sent Sabriel to a friend's house to stay the night because he had a lot of things he had to do that day with Dean. They had to secure the bunker to ensure that Gabriel couldn't get in because he knew that if Gabriel had strayed back to the bunker he sure would find out about Sabriel. Somehow for 6 whole years Sam had kept it a secret.

Things would change and Sam knew that. What he didn't want to happen is for things to change too soon because by the looks of everything, something bad was going to happen really soon and Sam didn't want Sabriel to be in the middle of everything when everything happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabriels mind kept reeling back to the golden eyed man in wonder. His eyes looked like mine but they were so much prettier. Mama told me my eyes were special because I was part archangel but that man couldn't have been an archangel could he? Mama also told me that I was going to develop powers when I'm older wouldnt some of the powers be that I could sense other angels? That's what Uncle Castiel said, but why was Mama so mad when I told her about the man? He didn't seem to know who I was like the little boy my age knew who mama was. Sabriel was knocked out of her train of thought when Sam poked her cheek "Saabbrieelll" Sam said playfully making Sabriel giggle. "Yes Mama" Sabriel asked while giggling "do you want to play a game" Sam asked...

Sam had more of a goal set in his mind than a game. He was going to find out whether or not Sabriel really ran into Gabriel the other night. Sam was worried yes but he was also curious why Gabriel was so near the bunker and why he wasn't off somewhere playing trickster. So this was the only way he would find out because Dean took Cas out on a hunt that following morning. " So this is how the games gonna work Mama's going to lift up a drawing of someone and you're going to try to guess who it is ok love" Sam asked in a loving voice although he was nervous about what he would find. " Yes Mama, can we please start now" Sabriel whined she really wanted to play the game. "ok ok" Sam said playfully. He held up a picture of Dean on the Impala "Uncle Dean and Baby" Sabriel giggled after a few more turns Sam finally picked up Gabriel's picture with a little bit of hope and nervousness... "that's him that's the man I saw at the park mama! Do you know him" Sabriel asked with so much hope Sam though he was gonna cry. Sam did not think it was possible until now to have your heart drop and rise all at the same time


End file.
